Yugi Muto
|-|Yugi Muto= |-|Yami Yugi= |-|Yu-Gi-Oh! GX= Summary Yugi Muto, known as Yugi Mutou in the manga, is the main character and protagonist of the original Yu-Gi-Oh! series, along with the spirit of Yami Yugi. Yugi is kind-hearted and child-like. He is good at games, riddles, and puzzles, especially Duel Monsters. It was stated once that Yugi is the modern day version of Pharaoh Atem. Together with the spirit of Pharaoh Atem, he holds the title "King of Games" (King of Duelists in Japanese version). Yugi possesses the three thousand-year-old (five thousand in the dub) mystical Millennium Puzzle, which allows his body to bear host to the spirit/soul of the Puzzle, Yami Yugi. Yugi was initially unaware of his existence and control of Yugi's body, and would involuntarily shift to Yami Yugi at trying times in the English dub. He lives with his paternal grandfather, Solomon Muto, and his mother. In the manga, Yugi's father (Solomon's son) is living away from his family on business. Yugi is part of a close-knit group of best friends: Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Téa Gardner and Bakura Ryou. Miho Nosaka is also one of Yugi's friends in the Toei anime. Yugi's friends often cheer him on from the sidelines, and Joey has Dueled at his side. Yugi has been friends with Téa since childhood and has a romantic crush on her. Téa has been shown to have romantic feelings for both Yugi and Yami Yugi. Powers and Stats Tier: Low Rank 7 | Rank 7 | High Rank 9 | Low Rank 10 | At least Low Rank 10 "" Name: '''Yugi Muto / Yami Yugi/Atem '''Nicknames: King of Games | The other me, Nameless, Pharaoh, The Pharaoh, Yami Yugi. Origin: '''Yu-Gi-Oh! '''Age: 14 | 5000 years old Classification: '''Duelist, Elementary Student. '''Powers and Abilities: '''Darkness Manipulation, teleportation using Dark Magic Curtain (Dark Magician), superhuman strength (with cards), Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Sealing, Magic, Traps against attacks, Durability Negation, Power Augmentation, Mind Control, Resurrection, destiny and luck manipulation, can attack several times in a row with Berserker Soul (MONSTA CAADO), TCG manipulation, skilled strategist, rule bending, Indomitable Will, One Hit Kill (With Thousand Knives and Dark Burning Magic) , Mind Manipulation, Soul Wiping, Resistance to BFR. '''Destructive Potency: Moon Level (Destroyed the Moon with Stone Soldier) | At least Planet level, likely Planet level+ (Has Exodia the Forbidden One and the Egyptian God cards and can unleash their full power when played right, God cards would destroy the planet while used in the wrong hands.) | High Universe Level '''(Got Infinite Attack Points with Obelisk the Tormentor) | '''Multi-Universe Level with Timaeus, The Knight of Destiny. (Surpassed Infinity) ' '|''' At least Multi-Universe Level ' with Palladium Oracle Mahad (Defeated Arigami while corrupted by the Millenium Ring) '''Durability: Planet Level '(By scaling from Obelisk) | Planet Level '(By scaling from Obelisk) '| Planet Level (By scaling from Obelisk) | At least Multi-Universe '(Dueled and manage to match Corrupted Aigami) '''Speed: Relativistic '(Crushed the moon in seconds) | 'Unknown '| Unknown | Unknown''' Stamina: Peak Human (Can duel for various hours and continue dueling after a lot of physical abuse.) | Higher Range: Melee range (physically) | Universal | Multi-Universal Weaknesses: He can be led to making morally-questionable strategies, which might endanger his life if a friend of his is in danger, Duel Monsters´s Cards depend on canon to be applied to the real world, and sometimes his strategies might not go his way. He also needs a Duel Disk in order to "fight". Standard Equipment: Duel Monster Cards, Millennium Puzzle. Forms: With Stone Soldier | With God Cards and Exodia | With Sacrifce Obelisk | With Timaeus, Knight of Destiny | Dark Side of Dimensions Match-Ups Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Credits Please read the Credits Section for Information used to make this page. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters